criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
All the Tea in China/Dialogues
Rhett Harper: Welcome back, ! I hope you had a great night's rest because you're going to meet your other partner, Clear! Rhett: She's a very talented woman who's not afraid to meet new people and be upfront with others. She's going to be your primary partner in the missing persons case of those twenty-seven missing Chinese citizens. Rhett: Oh, here she comes now. Good morning, Clear. Are you ready to work with here and solve a missing persons case? Clear: Of course! I'm always ready to help others. Hello, . I'm Clear Hudson. Feel free to admire the awesome tan I got on my vacation in the Ba-ha-mas! Rhett: Do you really have to rub it in? here just started working yesterday and they already solved a murder investigation with your brother! Clear: Really? Wow, that's impressive, . Let's hope you can keep up that motivation and drive. Speaking of Brock, where is he? Sam told me he got "cursed" by some Goth guy... Rhett: He's with Kenny and Biyu in the lab, trying to find out what is causing Brock's pains. Obviously, it's not a real curse that's affecting him but they'll yield results soon. Rhett: Anyways, the missing persons case. We should all examine the information about the missing Chinese citizens. Why don't you take a third, ? Clear, here's your third, and my third. One hour later... Rhett: Oh, boy... I got nothing so far. Nine citizens vanish without a trace... how is this possible? Clear: Wait! I found something, Chief! The Chinese citizens who disappeared were all last spotted at the Ivoryfall Subway Station! At least these nine are. Your guys' files are probably the same! Rhett: If that's true then that means you got one solid lead! Clear: , let's drive to the subway station and try to find out what happened to those missing people. Chapter 1 Investigate Subway Station. (Before investigating) Clear: Dang, it's bright outside. Good thing I have my sunglasses with me... that I got from the Ba-ha-mas! Clear: Is that getting annoying now? Then I'll keep doing it. Hold on, ... Clear: Does it seem... dead in here? Look around, there's NO people here. Normally this place is pretty packed... wait, what day is it today? Sundays are when everybody just chills out... Clear: Let's have a look around for anything that can help us locate those missing Chinese citizens. (After investigating) Clear: Oh, my word... what happened to- BARF! Clear: Oh, no! I just threw up on my sunglasses from the Bahamas! Oh, well... Clear: Eugh... I didn't expect to see someone's corpse sitting on the bench with their face melted off like that! I wonder what kind of sick pun Kenny's going to come up with when we ship this body off to him. Clear: You found clues as well, ? Swift job. But wait, there's a nametag around the victim's neck. Clear: Our victim was a Chinese woman named Baozhai Sun. This nametag says that she's a volunteer... that's pretty vague. But at least we have a good start at knowing who our victim is. Clear: That smartphone you picked up is only required for smart people so you should have no problem deciphering that password. Clear: A supply bin beside the victim? It's filled with all sorts of decorations. Let's have a look through it. Clear: I admit, I was caught off guard by this but we're going to put this disgusting killer behind bars as a team! Let's get to work! And watch out for my vomit when we leave. Autopsy Victim's Body. Kenny: Whoa, that is one serious tan you got there, Clear. Clear: You only ever get tans like these in the Ba-ha-mas! Oh, . It's going to be fun annoying you. Kenny: You get used to it, . Your victim had one heck of a droopy face... well, it was melted off completely by hydrochloric acid. Kenny: So she was found dead at the subway station all alone? I guess you could say that she was ice-solated! Kenny: Get it? Ice melts... and her face melted and she was alone. Clear: Sometimes I contemplate whether or not I should be on that table just to avoid hearing your puns and jokes, Kenny. Kenny: They're not THAT bad! I also found something very interesting: traces of the Camellia sinensis. Biyu: Morning, ! Don't mind me just popping in here but the Camellia sinensis is an evergreen shrub native to Asia whose leaves and leaf buds are used to produce tea. Biyu: My favorite tea of all time, Longjing tea, is produced from this shrub, for example. Kenny and I think the killer splashed tea onto the victim's face to blind her before using that acid to kill her. Kenny: Since the acid burned the victim's face off, we still found traces of it on her clothes which means that your killer drinks tea! Clear: Our murder weapon and a piece of the killer's profile already unraveled! Thanks, guys. Oh, and how's my brother doing? Kenny: We're still trying to determine the cause of his pains but we're going to have to eventually get him to a physician to properly diagnose him if we can't identify the source. Clear: ...Okay. I'm just worried about him... Biyu: Don't worry, Clear. Brock will be up and running before you know it! Now go and catch that killer! Examine Smartphone. Clear: Nice catch, . The wallpaper on this smartphone is a selfie of the victim... my, what a good choice in wallpaper. Clear: Let's send this off to Cody. He needs something to do and looking through this smartphone will definitely kill his time. Analyze Smartphone. Cody: G-Good morning, ! And Clear, is that a fake tan? Clear: Nope. It's all natural. I got this tan... wait for it, ... in the Ba-ha-mas! Cody: Oh, boy... and it's early in the morning too. The s-smartphone you found had some juicy info that you're going to w-want to hear. Cody: Your victim, Baozhai Sun, was a r-regular patient of Dr Tai Zhao, a well-respected naturopathic physician in the "rich folk" community of Applewood Heights. Clear: I've heard of a physician but a naturopathic physician? What the heck is that? Cody: A naturopathic physician is a doctor who specializes in alternative forms of medicine by employing a wide array of "natural" modalities, including h-homeopathy, herbalism, and acupuncture, as well as diet and lifestyle counseling. Cody: I was actually shocked to discover this because I actually remember Dr Zhao when I was a kid. I had a pretty nasty cold that wouldn't go away and he gave me minute doses of herbs until I felt better. Cody: See if he still remembers me, okay? Although it's been fifteen years... Clear: This Dr Tai Zhao must be busy but we'll try. Let's add him to the suspect list and see what our victim had that made her visit him regularly. Ask Dr Zhao about the victim's health problems. Clear: Dr Zhao? I'm Detective Clear Hudson and this is . We're here concerning one of your regular patients, Baozhai Sun. Did you know her well? Tai Zhao: You're lucky I'm on my half-hour break, Detectives. And yes, I know Baozhai very well. She often visits me whenever she's really stressed out or if her fibromyalgia bugs her. Clear: Baozhai was found murdered at the subway station. We- Tai Zhao: Murdered?! That's horrible! Who would want to harm such a nice lady? Clear: I take it you knew Baozhai on a personal level? Tai Zhao: Yes. We were pretty close in terms of doctor-to-patient relationship wise. I tend to remember specific patients who are either longtime patients or ones who don't take too much of my time. Clear: Thank you for your time, Dr Zhao. You're a busy man and we'll leave you to your work. But one last question: do you remember a certain Cody Harper? Tai Zhao: Cody Harper... Cody Harper? Wasn't he the little guy who wore the plaid shirt and geeky cap? Big brown eyes and star makeup on his face? Clear: I guess so! He wore that makeup ever since he was five? Wow. He really is a festive person! Thanks again, Dr Zhao. Enjoy the rest of your day. Tai Zhao: You too! If I remember anything else, I'll give you a call. (After interrogation) Cody: So? What'd he say? Does he still remember me? Clear: Apparently. You wore that geeky cap, plaid shirt, and star makeup on your face when you were five? Cody: W-well, different shirt and cap but same makeup. I really love celebrating... just about anything! You name it! Birthdays, holidays, c-celebrations. I got into it when I was two. Cody: But the Chinese culture is what really i-interested me the most. It's so diverse and cool, you know? Clear: It is indeed. Time to head back into the field. See you later, Cody. Examine Supply Bin. Clear: Oh, that's disgusting! What's all this liquid in here?! This is the most appalling case I've ever dealt with! But working with you makes it better, . Clear: Biyu should analyze this... sticky liquid. If Brock was here, you'd be dealing with his immature jokes and humor. I guess we both have an annoying part about us as people. Analyze Unknown Liquid. Biyu: Zǎoshang hǎo, ! I hope you're full of energy to solve this case today! That weird liquid you sent me didn't take very long to analyze. Biyu: I broke down the molecular structure of the liquid and isolated nothing but tea molecules. That supply bin was drenched in tea! Clear: Tea? Biyu: But wait, there's more. This specific type of tea is Oolong tea. It's produced through a unique process including withering the plant under the strong sun and oxidation before curling and twisting. Biyu: There's only one place in Applewood Heights that sells this type of tea. That's Hong Tea Parlor! Clear: Awesome work! Now we have a new crime scene. Let's head there straight away, ! Investigate Tea Parlor. (Before investigating) Clear: This place is a mess! What the heck happened here? CLUNK! Clear: Ivoryfall PD, freeze! Jacqui Shan: Don't shoot! Clear: Wait a second, you're Jacqui Shan! Oh, my gosh! I'm one of your biggest fans! Can I get your autograph? Oh, I'm aiming a gun at the one and only Jacqui Shan! Forgive me! Jacqui Shan: What is it with people wanting autograph? Hey, , is that you? Clear: You know Jacqui Shan, ? Clear: Oh, she was a suspect in your investigation with Brock last night? Jacqui Shan: There was robbery here a few minutes ago! I came in and looked around for somebody but then you aim pistol at me! Clear: I'm so sorry about that! But a robbery? Stick around, Jacqui. We'll question you later. Jacqui Shan: ... Clear: HEY, wait! Why did she just run off like that? I'll go and chase her for an autograph- I mean, to question her, while you look around. (After investigating) Clear: Phew! My thighs are on fire! That woman can run! I couldn't catch her, , but we'll find her later. Clear: What did you find around the tea parlor? A necklace with Chinese characters on it? Wait, let me input that onto my phone real quick. Clear: It translates to Baozhai Sun! Well, what do you know? What is our victim's necklace doing here? Do you think our killer robbed this tea parlor after killing her? Clear: We can't say for sure but we can definitely examine this to see if anything's on the necklace. Clear: A faded receipt, huh? Carbon powder is the answer. Clear: And last but not least, a torn paper? I've seen plenty of these in my work here. Repairing this should be a cinch. Examine Victim's Necklace. Clear: You found a clear fluid on the victim's necklace? Now all we have to do is take a look at this under the microscope to identify what it is. Clear: You know how to do this right? Brock showed you already? Time to see if what he taught you worked. Examine Clear Fluid. Clear: So that clear fluid turned out to be acid? This is what probably melted our victim's face off! Clear: Why would the killer come here and rob the parlor after killing Baozhai in the subway station? Clear: If acid got on the victim's necklace then the acid would have been thrown onto the victim's face... how much you want to bet that our killer has acid burns from tossing such a dangerous product? Clear: Let's add it to the killer's profile: our killer has acid burns! Examine Faded Receipt. Clear: Whoa. The receipt you unraveled says, "Shove your unsatisfied tea up your..." Okay, I'm not going to say that last word. Clear: Hmm, this receipt is for our victim! Who would want to give a customer this receipt with that message on it? Maybe Sam can figure out who wrote this receipt through her Jedi mind powers? Analyze Receipt. Sam: Top of the morning to you, . Clear, looking tanned as ever. Wait! I know you too well that you're going to annoyingly say "the Ba-ha-mas!". Clear: Aw... you ruined my chance to annoy again. Sam: You're welcome for saving you, . I think we both know what I want in return... Anyways, I took a careful and closer look at the handwriting of that receipt you gave me. Sam: The large and messy letters suggests that this person is very aggressive. Not only that but the position of the dot in the exclamation mark is slightly to the right which tells me that we have a troubled male adult. Clear: I'll never understand how you do this... determining the sex of someone by looking at handwriting? Sam: It's what I'm good at, Clear. Even the black marker indicates that the male is suffering from post traumatic stress disorder which only affects 3.5% of adults in the US every year. Sam: After reviewing the schedule for the Hong Tea Parlor, this leads me to believe that the person who wrote this harsh receipt is none other than Cuifen Guo. He's a tea server of the Hong Tea Parlor. Sam: Be careful, however. People with PTSD have their methods of coping... anger seems to be the best one for him. Don't try to rile him up. He assaulted his female manager once for reprimanding him. Clear: So he's not afraid to hit women? Duly noted. Ready to ask Cuifen why he wrote that mean message to the victim? Question Cuifen Guo about his angry message on the receipt. Clear: Mr Guo? I'm- Cuifen Guo: I don't give a f**k who you or your buddy there is. What do you want? Clear: Mr Guo, the tea parlor that you work at was robbed and we found this receipt that you wrote to a certain Baozhai Sun. Cuifen Guo: This doesn't explain why you're wasting my time. Either just tell me what you want or f**k off! Clear: Baozhai was murdered at the subway station with her face melted off. This message makes you one of our suspects. Cuifen Guo: I'm a suspect in that tramp's murder? Are you serious? What's next, are you going to fine me for assaulting that manager last week? I didn't know Baozhai that well if that's what you're asking. Clear: Could you tell us what happened that caused you to be angry at Baozhai? Cuifen Guo: She kept complaining to me about the "cold tea" I was serving her! It wasn't even cold! It was slightly hot, just the way she wanted, but no! She had to get on my nerves and complain to Mr Hong himself! Cuifen Guo: That's all I'm willing to say about that b*tch. Now, get out. (After interrogation) Clear: Being discreet is key to finding information like that, . If Brock was with you, he'd probably fire back but that's not a good thing. Examine Torn Paper. Clear: That torn paper turned out to be a promotional poster for volunteer work? Oh, hey! The festival manager's organizing another festival that's coming up soon! Clear: It takes a lot of work to pull off something like this. With the recent workers quitting their jobs, it's no wonder why she's looking for volunteers. Clear: The festival manager's name is Aiguo Cai. She must have given our victim that nametag we found on her when she was in the subway station! Let's go speak to her. Talk to Aiguo Cai about her volunteering opportunity. Aiguo Cai: Hello! Would you two like to volunteer in setting up for the big parade in a few days? Clear: Maybe in my free time. But for now, we'd like to talk to you about Baozhai Sun. She was one of your volunteers, correct? Aiguo Cai: Was? She still is! Baozhai's been a tremendous help and it's thanks to her that this festival is going to happen! Clear: Sadly, she won't be doing that any longer 'cause she was found murdered at the subway station. Aiguo Cai: WHAT?! It can't be! That poor woman... she had such a good heart. This festival was going to involve EVERYBODY! It was going to be the biggest one we've ever had! Clear: But you can still have the festival, right? Baozhai's work wasn't in vain. Aiguo Cai: I hate to say this but I think it is. The other volunteers won't be able to get this finished in time. We need just a few more and we could hopefully get this all done. Aiguo Cai: I'm going to miss her... she was such a nice woman... looking to make people have fun... At the office... Clear: Let's take a bit of a break and have a little recap. So, Baozhai Sun was found murdered at the subway station with her face melted off by acid. Clear: We know that her killer drinks tea and is sustaining acid burns. We've met a couple of them with the burns, haven't we? Clear: We met the naturopathic physician, Dr Zhao, who was close with the victim and treated her chronic disease whenever it bugged her. Clear: Then there's the hostile and might I say, unstable, tea server. His use of language while referring to our victim seems pretty... "clear" that he hated her guts. Clear: I'm slowly turning into Kenny with the puns! No! Working with him for so long is making me develop a habit. Clear: And there's, of course, the festival manager who was pretty sad that the victim died. The biggest festival Applewood Heights will ever have won't happen because of Baozhai Sun's death. Clear: The Hong Tea Parlor was robbed by our killer and Jacqui Shan was there minutes after it was robbed... we still need to locate her and track- Kenny: CLEAR! ! MAKE WAY! Clear: What?! What's going on?! Biyu: Brock is starting to have a seizure! We have to get him to a doctor NOW! Chapter 2 Clear: Jacqui Shan was at Hong Tea Parlor just minutes before it was robbed. She gave us the slip when we caught her there so we have to locate- Kenny: CLEAR! ! MAKE WAY! Clear: What?! What's going on?! Biyu: Brock suddenly began to convulse and he eventually got a seizure! We have to get him to a doctor NOW! Clear: No, BROCK! Hang in there, bro! Dr Zhao will be able to fix you up! Biyu: Dr Tai Zhao? Here that, Kenny? Let's get to the him stat! Clear: I hope my brother's going to be all right... he's all I have left... Clear (crying): I know I have to keep it together but Brock was always there for me whenever tough times came along... ever since our parents... passed... Cody: Is this a b-bad time right now, ? 'Cause I just found o-out where Jacqui Shan is. Clear: I'm fine... where is she? Cody: She was recently sp-spotted at the only Chinese village in the district. It's at the far w-west of the city. Cody: And Clear... are you all right? You know that you can stop and let Tiffany take over if y-you want. Clear: I'm good. Let's just focus on trying to catch this killer, . Time to head to that Chinese village. Investigate Chinese Village. (Before investigating) Clear: Wow, this village looks gorgeous! So this is where most of the Chinese citizens are inhabited? Clear: Not too many of them explore the suburban or urban area of Applewood Heights. They mostly just stay sheltered in here and live off of the food they grow. Clear: Who's Tiffany? Oh, she's one of the recently recruited field officers. A lot of recruits are needed to fill Chief Harper's team after the horrible incident that happened. I don't think you met her yet. Clear: I told you already, , I'm fine. Do your thing and I'll help you. (After investigating) Clear: I still can't get over these beautiful sights... it's no wonder why the Chinese are sheltered here. Clear: You found an award medal? But it's awfully faded. I'll get the dusting kit for that. Clear: You also found a torn newspaper? I guess the Chinese must have gotten these from the urban area of the district because there's no way the village has their own publication company. Clear: You should have no trouble repairing this thing. We don't know where Jacqui is but let's focus on these tasks for now. Examine Faded Medal. Clear: No way! This award medal belongs to Jacqui Shan for the Third Grade Spelling Bee! Clear: But we still don't know where she is. And this medal... Jacqui must have had it with her before dropping it here... She has to be here somewhere! Clear: We don't have time to look around this whole village for her. Let's send this medal to Cody. Analyze Award Medal. Cody: Hey, guys. Clear, I h-hope you're doing all r-right. This medal belongs to the only Chinese elementary school in that village. Cody: I pulled up some of their files and Jacqui w-was one of their top students! Unfortunately, she dropped out after winning this sp-spelling bee. Clear: Why? She had great marks and had a good future ahead of her. Cody: Yeah, she d-did. Her parents pulled her out of school and moved to the rich neighborhood of Applewood Heights. From there, Jacqui started acting at a very young age. Cody: Now she's an established and talented actress. Although she seems pretty miserable doing her job because sh-she never cooperated with the scripts. Cody: That new movie, "Slow Minute" is currently in pr-production and Jacqui must have hated the script when and I returned it to her last night. Clear: Are you saying that Jacqui hates her job as an actress? Did her parents force this upon her? Cody: They did. I don't know how they suddenly became rich but they did. Jacqui was home-sc-schooled and the rest is history. Clear: My parents never did anything of the kind when I was a kid! We have to find Jacqui now and question her about why she was at the tea parlor. Cody: I su-suggest trying the elementary school where Jacqui was actually happy. It makes sense if she's still at the village. At the elementary school... Clear: Huh, it's dead in here... maybe Jacqui left- Jacqui Shan: Gasp! ! What you doing here? Clear: Jacqui! If you as so much try to run, I won't hesitate to use my taser this time. We have questions for you so sit tight. Interrogate Jacqui Shan about the tea parlor robbery. Clear: I've prepped a bunch of questions in my notepad so be ready. First off, why did you run away from the scene of a crime? Jacqui Shan: I was nervous! I didn't want to be framed for robbery! I just happen to be there when it happen! Clear: Uh-huh. Do you know who robbed the tea parlor? Jacqui Shan: No! I swear! I just went in to relax and have some Oolong tea but when I go in, place is messy! Jacqui Shan: I look around for anybody but there was no one around! Then you come out of nowhere and aim gun at me! I thought I would be in jail! Jacqui Shan: Please, leave me in peace now... I have to, how you say... reminisce time of when I was happy... learning English and Chinese... If you need me again, you know where I'll be. (After interrogation) Clear: So Jacqui happened to enter the tea parlor just minutes before it was robbed... something seems suspicious here... Clear: I'm probably just paranoid but let's keep an eye on her... oh, don't forget that she said she went in for some tea. This means that she drinks tea. Examine Torn Newspaper. Clear: I've never seen someone repair a torn paper that fast... are you the Dash or something? My brother and I used to watch that show all the time when we were kids! Clear: ... Clear: I'm okay... let's just read this article really quick. Clear: "Woman Assaults Volunteer on Festival Site". Oh, boy... look at the photo! It has our victim on it with a big dragon in the background. And there's another woman hitting her... Clear: Does that woman look awfully familiar to you? I don't know... let's identify her in the database and see who she is. Examine Unknown Woman. Clear: What?! The woman who assaulted our victim is Daiyu Kan?! She's Biyu's mother! Clear: You know what this means, right? We can't turn away evidence like this... we have to make her a suspect. Clear: Biyu's not going to like this... let's go look around for Daiyu. Maybe she's in the village somewhere? Two minutes later... Clear: Do you see anybody here? Everybody must be locked safe inside their homes... Daiyu Kan: Hey, you! What are you cops doing in our village?! Clear: We're with the Ivoryfall PD. We work with your daughter, Biyu. Daiyu Kan: Am I supposed to care? Get out of our sacred village!!! Clear: We found a newspaper here which shows you assaulting a murder victim! This makes you a serious suspect, Ms Kan, so we have some questions for you. Ask Daiyu Kan why she assaulted the victim. Daiyu Kan: Nǐ tǎoyàn de xiǎo jiāhuo! And it's Mrs Kan, not Ms Kan! Go ahead and ask your stupid questions, then! Clear: Lower your tone when addressing us, Mrs Kan. Did you know Baozhai Sun, the woman you assaulted? Daiyu Kan: Lower your tone... pshh! Don't tell me what to do, I'm a grown woman! Daiyu Kan: And yes, I knew that snotty little piece of trash! She was a troublemaker who spat in my Longjing tea! Daiyu Kan: I couldn't let her get away with that so I went into the outside world and harassed her. This made the front page of that newspaper! Daiyu Kan: I let my anger get to the better of me as always... I disgraced my whole family by doing that! Daiyu Kan: There. I answered the stupid questions from the stupid cop! NOW LEAVE! (After interrogation) Clear: Holy cow, that woman is something! Such a harsh tongue... how could such a nasty woman give birth to someone so sweet? Clear: Where do we turn to next? The tea parlor? Sure, let's see if we can find more clues there. Investigate Tea Tables. Clear: You found a bunch of clues! That locked security camera may have captured our killer on tape! Hurry and decode it! Clear: Oh, and there's a handgun?! This is what the killer used when robbing the place. Can you find anything on it that'll help us move forward? Clear: That garbage can stinks... are you sure you want to look through that? There better not be any old tea in there... Examine Locked Security Camera. Clear: Good job, ! Cody should have a good time analyzing this camera. Analyze Security Camera. Cody: ! Clear! You're going to want to see the footage on this camera! Get your popcorn ready! The security footage, 10:11 AM... Killer: Dàjiā dōu pā xiàle! Wǒ jiù kāi qiāngle nǐ, rúguǒ nǐ chángshì yùnxíng! Gěi wǒ qián! Mr. Hong: Please... don't hurt me... Killer: Ránhòu bǎ qián gěi wǒ! Mr. Hong: GROWL! BANG! BANG! BANG! End of footage... Clear: Oh, my... that's horrible! What happened? Did the killer murder somebody else? Cody: No... Mr Hong, the owner of the tea parlor, just w-went savage and attacked the killer... everybody ran out of there after that. The killer fired a few shots but they must have missed. Cody: The rest of the footage shows Mr Hong behaving er-erratically... he started flipping tables and breaking plates... I guess the killer didn't do that. They ran out of the parlor after Mr Hong went b-ballistic. Cody: Mr Hong was then taken away! Someone f-fired a net at him to trap him. Whoever did this then dragged him out of the parlor and into a b-black van... only one person did this and I couldn't identify them. Clear: We have another missing Chinese citizen now? What is going on here? Who's kidnapping these people? Cody: The camera's a bit blurry, the a-audio is messed up, and it was pointed at an awk-awkward angle but the only thing you now know about your k-killer is that they speak Chinese! (After analysis) Clear: , I'm getting worried about these missing Chinese citizens... now the count just went up to 29! Clear: How is this connected to our murder? Was our victim going to be kidnapped but this person just decided to kill her? So many questions! We have to solve this murder quick to have our answers. Examine Handgun. Clear: You extracted a saliva sample from the handgun? Cool! Let's send this to Biyu. Clear: But she's not going to be too happy about her mother being one of our suspects... Analyze Saliva. Biyu: I heard that you flagged my mother as one of your suspects? Clear: It's part of our job, Biyu. We can't leave evidence like that... I'm sure you understand. Biyu: Of course I do. I never liked her too much anyways but she's still my mother and I still love her... Biyu: Back to the saliva! I found several damaged strands of DNA inside of that sample and I managed to find X and Y chromosomes inside. Unfortunately, I couldn't get a full DNA profile. Clear: Do you always have to leave us guessing, Biyu? Brock's not the biggest Biology fan but I had a minor it in when I went to university. So the saliva belongs to a male, then. Biyu: Yes! I had a quick look in our database and luckily enough, I found someone who matches this DNA! It's Dr Tai Zhao! Clear: The naturopathic physician? But he's treating Brock's seizure right now! We can't waltz in there and just arrest him! Biyu: Maybe wait for him to finish then arrest him? Clear: Oh, Biyu... if Dr Zhao is the one who robbed that tea parlor then he just might be the killer! We have to detain him right now. Detain Dr Zhao for his handgun used to rob the tea parlor. (Before interrogation) Kenny: ? Clear? What are you two doing here? Clear: Oh, you stayed here while Biyu went back to the lab? Kenny: Yeah. I helped Dr Zhao for a bit but then he told me he had it from here... it's been 45 minutes... I'm worried about Brock... Clear: So am I! Uh, we're here because we have evidence that Dr Zhao is POSSIBLY our killer... Kenny: Are you serious?! You can't arrest him now while he's treating your brother! Clear: The law is the law... I guess we'll just have to wait until he's finished. (During interrogation) Tai Zhao: Ah, Detectives! You're back. You must be Clear, right? I didn't catch your name the first time but Brock told me about you. Clear: Is he okay, Dr Zhao? Tai Zhao: He's fine. Brock just needs to rest for a while longer before he's actually able to move again. I need a tea break... Tai Zhao: It's weird... I couldn't find the cause of his pains... it's like he was struck with an invisible virus or something... But he's recovering so that's all that matters. Clear: Dr Zhao, we're sorry but we found your DNA on a handgun used to rob the tea parlor. They're the same person who killed Baozhai Sun! Tai Zhao: Shénme? You're going to arrest me now? I can't have a criminal record while being a doctor! Clear: Again, I'm sorry. I know you helped my brother and all but don't take it personally, Dr Zhao. You're great at what you do but we have to take you in. Nurse: Dr Zhao! Brock is convulsing again! Tai Zhao: You can't detain me, Detectives! Brock needs me! I'm not your killer so please... give me time... for your brother, Clear. Clear: ...Help him, Doctor. But if we find out that you truly are the one who murdered Baozhai for whatever reason, you can kiss your job goodbye. (After interrogation) Clear: If Dr Zhao is our killer then what's going to happen to Brock? Is he going to do him the same way he did- Kenny: Shhh... that's nonsense, Clear... Dr Zhao is a highly trained... naturopathic physician. Clear: But he's matching our killer's profile so far! And we have strong evidence against him! Kenny: Prove that he's not the killer and you'll get over this. Go get 'em! Examine Garbage Can. Clear: A journal was inside that foul garbage can? Ew, it's covered in... tea... Clear: Am I the only one who thinks tea is disgusting? I tried some when I was fourteen and it was just awful. Clear: We shouldn't read other peoples' private things but.. we are cops so I guess this is one benefit! Clear: "That Baozhai Sun chick seriously needs to die! I've been having homicidal thoughts and she is just always on my mind! That ugly face of hers should be just gone!" Clear: Whoa, what?! Who wrote this entry? Clear: Wait... let's think logically here... we found this journal in a tea parlor and someone who despises our victim wrote this... Clear: It's gotta be that tea server, Cuifen Guo! Let's find him and ask about this journal. Talk to Cuifen Guo about his thoughts on the victim. Cuifen Guo: Not you two sh*theads again. What do you want this time, a f**king doughnut? I drink and serve tea, not coffee. Clear: No, thanks. We just wanted to quickly talk to you about your journal here. Why are- Cuifen Guo: GET YOUR FILTHY HANDS OFF MY JOURNAL! YOU WOMEN ARE JUST AWFUL, YOU KNOW THAT?! Clear: Are you sexist, Cuifen? Is that why you have homicidal thoughts? Cuifen Guo: Women are the biggest waste of space ever! They're just so picky and needy about everything! Especially that Baozhai bimbo! Complaining and nagging all the f**king time! Clear: You do realize that a female brought you into this world? Cuifen Guo: Bì zuǐ! If you ever talk to me again, I'll f**king shāle nǐ! Clear: You're lucky that I don't know what that means. Stick around, Cuifen. We may need to see you again soon. (After interrogation) Clear: Do you believe that guy? Anger is not a good way to deal with PTSD but maybe Sam can calm him down...? Clear: I can't stand people who judge others just for being who they are. That man is full of prejudice. Back at the station... Clear: Recap time! So we know that Jacqui Shan ran off to the Chinese village and that she happened to be at the tea parlor minutes after it was "robbed". Clear: Speaking of which, our killer was attacked by Mr Hong who suddenly went savage. Our killer fled the scene as someone kidnapped Mr Hong. Clear: I'm still confused as to who this kidnapper is and how this connects with our murder case... Clear: We met Biyu's harsh mother, Daiyu, who felt the need to get revenge after Baozhai spat in her tea. But did she actually kill her just because of that? Clear: We have strong evidence that leads us to believe that Dr Zhao is our killer but we couldn't detain him because he's helping my brother recover from his seizure. I swear, if he turns out to be the one... Clear: And then we have Cuifen who is sexist and has homicidal thoughts about women, particularly our victim... would he actually go through with these thoughts? Clear: We should also note that Dr Zhao, Cuifen, Jacqui, and Daiyu all speak Chinese. Clear: I really hope that my brother's okay... well, should we head back to- Daiyu: ! Detective! Clear: Mrs Kan?! What are you doing here? I thought you were holed up in your home. Daiyu: That just shows how stupid you are. But I didn't come here to tell you something you didn't know! Daiyu: Actually, I did... I'm here because... Daiyu: ...I'm your killer. I killed Baozhai Sun. Clear: WHAT?! Chapter 3 Category:Dialogues